


Seduce Me The Otome: Isalieas Edition

by Isalieas_04



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Seduce Me the Otome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isalieas_04/pseuds/Isalieas_04
Summary: Kitcat has found herself at the mercy of her sister after finally getting back at her for many of her terrible deeds, now she waits for Karmaylee to pass on her final punishment...
Relationships: Erik x OC, Mika x Erik
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitcat has found herself at the mercy of her sister after finally getting back at her for many of her terrible deeds, now she waits for Karmaylee to pass on her final punishment...

I glared at my little sister standing before me, remaining at ease as the little witch towered over me in my sitting position. She had won yet another battle to our little war, taking me for this month’s victory for god only knew what she was planning, something probably worse than what I had done to her. Tears stained the cheeks of her round and awfully pale face, eyes tinted red in agitation in which would be followed by their surroundings which had swelled with her sadness. It was surprising the little witch could even see with how teary her eyes still were to even look at me for my sin.  
“DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU’VE DONE, YOU DAMN JOKE!?” She’d ask me, anger dripping from her voice in hiding the mournful rasps of before.” DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW BADLY YOU’VE HURT ME!?”  
I snickered in reply, call it cruel, but the witch before me had done far worse things than I…  
“ Did it really take killing her for you to understand that pain, Karma? Or did you just choose to ignore my emotions entirely because of how “inconsequential” I am to you? Perhaps you’ve completely forgotten about your actions of the past!” My gaze at the being above had not ceased, only strengthening. It was amazing how quickly the tables had turned; How I had become a Villain to her as she had to me.  
Yet all the Pink Fairy could do now was stay silent, eyes on the floor, not even willing to give me a second glance. It was as if I had hit her heart and not her nerve, making me feel even greater about the power I had just been given. The chains that banded me feeling nonexistent while her freedom now wrapped her in its cold contact.  
At last, my sister would pick her head up and attempt in acting as if her heart hadn’t just been beaten by a sledgehammer.” It doesn’t matter…” She took a step back, reaching to the side and grabbing the long black staff known well to me throughout the years of our quarrelsome wars. “You’ll be getting what’s coming to you in due time...” The Witch told me.  
“Thanks for the warning, Pinky, but I think you should be more worried about yourself. ~ After all, Witches are said to burn easier. ~” I spat back with a smile over my face, real, unlike the ones from before.  
However, to this comment she erupted into laughter, raising my curiosity enough to have me tilt my head in her direction.” And what’s so funny, Little Sis?”  
The Lass looked to me shaking her head in response, the smile on her face turning back around.” You aren’t good enough for death anymore…” She slammed the end of her staff onto the floor, a magic circle shining beneath me in the bright colors of Lilac and Amethyst. When I felt my body sink into the floor, I realized I was being sent away, a laugh now leaving from my lips.  
“Alright, Karmaylee. ~ I’ll bite.”


	2. Chapter 1 - Sorry, Wrong Address.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitcat awakes surrounded by a bunch of strange men in whom she originally believes to be Karmaylee's henchmen, but what happens when her assumption ends up being false?

After sinking into the floor beneath me, my eyes encased themselves in a form of shield, blocking out the many different sights all around me to which my eyes hadn’t yet adjusted to. I could feel my body almost falling, the winds surrounding me, taking me to a whole other world where my sister would attempt to torture me, believing that she hadn’t already taken all that I am… all that I was. While in this state, I felt a rush of haziness coarse through my body, to which held my form into a new state of sleep…

As quick as it hit, the drowsiness I held died. My eyes, once unable to open, found themselves lifting up from to the brightness of a different setting. Wherever I had ended up, it was clear that I wasn’t in Kansas anymore. My eyes took note of how wide the room was, having two long staircases leading up to it’s 2nd floor of what I could only assume to be a massive establishment. Infront of those flights stood a group of 5 different men in whom I only considered later, being that I wasn’t fully here yet. Wherever I had ended up, it didn’t seem like anything truthfully big. Even if it was, I hadn’t a care in the honest to god world. As I went to fix my position, I soon heard the rattling of chains in which I found to still surround me in my current form. I huffed in a moment of annoyance, realizing the position she had put me in,” The Wicked Witch sends me off to learn some sort of lesson and can’t even be courtesies enough to loosen my reigns?”  
Even if it was under my breath, the boys all seemed to hear it. It had them more curious I believed, seeing a look spark in the eyes of one, or maybe even two. To my knowledge, however, these men were probably something worse than what they had appeared. If Karma hadn’t of charmed these chains, I would’ve been able to tell almost instantly who these men really were. But, none the less, I was left to face them with as little as to no information. Which was fine by me considering I didn’t honestly need much to go off of in a brawl.  
The boys, however all seemed to talk to themselves on the subject, completely ignoring me at the start. The one of raven hair being the first to start up the conversation,  
“Do you think she could’ve been another one of Malix’s victims?” He’d ask his brothers, seemingly concerned.  
“It could be very well possible, James. Though, I would still be careful, we never know if this is another one of his traps.” Another had spoken, looking over to me a moment after.  
I sat against the door, extremely confused as to what all was going on. One thing was for sure though, somethings needed to be set for them.” Um…Hey. Yeah, I know, I’m kind of interrupting your whole conversation about who I am and all, but I should probably just debunk it now that I don’t know who this “Mal..ix” dude is? And, I am pretty sure that is not the reasoning behind my arrival, unless that’s who I was supposed to go to in the first place…which would make a little more sense to me.”  
The man of glasses stepped forward from his group of brothers, curiosity taking him a step further into questioning the woman to randomly appear in his house.” If that is the case, where did you come from? And, what are you doing here?”  
“ I’m unsure how to answer that question for you just yet, and, What I’m doing here? I’m still trying to figure that one out myself.” I told them, a snicker exiting through my lips, I was as honest as I could be in those times.  
Another one came closer, he seemed to have a more child like innocence to him, he held more of a concern or a worry, something I found rather odd to be honest.” Do you know where you are?”  
I shook my head simply, a small smile forming on my pale lips.” Don’t really care either, this sort of thing’s normal for me. Though, don’t let me stop you all from having a normal day. I’m actually thinking about catching up on some well-deserved rest and what not, so if you wanna kick me to the curb or whatever, you’re more than welcome-“  
“ N- No, No!- It’s quite alright! We were just nervous is all. We’ve been having a bit of a problem on our hands and weren’t sure-”  
“ Matthew! We don’t need to get her involved. But the least we can do for you at the moment is let you out of though rusted chains.” The first one had told me.  
Sure enough, one of the five came behind me; brown hair, green eyes, and a bit more built that the other four. He bent down toward the metal links and began to unwind them, unraveling the wretched things from my body. As they fell to the cold wooden floors with their distinct and harsh little clatters, I could feel my senses start to come back to me. One in particular making things a bit more interesting.  
To feel their auras again meant I could feel a magical presence within them, something I taught myself to use better over the years. From what I could tell of the energy present, the group had a massive amount of what I could only tell to be sexual energy…which led me further into a new belief,” By chance, this problem you mentioned wouldn’t have anything to do with demons or anything would it?” I asked them.  
I guess the question had them all alarmed, for whatever reason they all now played the role of defense, not trying to necessarily show it to me.” And what makes you think that exactly?” He asked me.  
“ Maybe, it’s because your all incubi?”  
The tension in the room only grew, I wasn’t helping my case in the slightest here, giving them the information that I could tell what they all were… they felt uneasy, as if maybe they now regret freeing me from the metals on the floor. I, unlike them, didn’t truthfully care if they knew what I could sense, because the reality is, I may have not been able to sense their power before, but they could’ve been able to if they had that ability. Making it clear to me that they hadn’t even the slightest clue to who I was.  
“Geez, would you guys chill out? You’re act like you just told a human.”  
I stood up and stretched out, happy not be so restricted anymore, like I had been for the past week or two. I popped my neck, rolled my wrists, twisted around until I felt good enough to gaze at the five men again. They seemed shocked still, but calmed down none the less,” Thank you all for your services, but I feel I’ve waisted enough of your time. I’m gonna go see where I’ve ended up and if I run into this “Malix” of yours, I’ll feel free to give him a bit of a ‘shout’.”  
I gave them a wink and began to take my leave, yet a firm tug on my wrist prevented me from going any further. I looked back to see the boy who had freed me only moments ago, seemingly angered by my choice of actions,” You can’t just spring something like that on us and expect us to let you leave, Woman!”  
“ Woman?..” I cocked my brow, looking to him curiously to the nickname, before realizing we hadn’t done introductions at all. I chuckled to myself, turning to face them once more.” It seems I have yet to tell you all my name,… for that I do apologize. I am Kitcat, Kitcat Isalieas,-” I paused, only to bow in their general direction. Head tilted up as I looked to them all with my classic, mischievous smirk,” -it’s lovely to make your acquaintance.”  
When I stood once more, they could fully take in my height. A pale, 6’4, neko woman with long, royal blue hair that fell to my shoulders, mangy and uncared for… with glistening red eyes. If they questioned my heritage before, they possibly wouldn’t now.  
“ Isalieas? Isn’t that the name of a Vigilant in Sakura City?” The brute had asked me, now a little on edge with my presence here. Though, his question did raise more for the others in the room.  
“ Sakura City?... What would a maiden from there be doing here, in Chicago?” The man to speak wasn’t one to of spoken before,… he had copper hair that swept over one of his purple eyes, to which held curiosity as he stepped forward to gaze at me.  
I shrugged in response, hands in my pockets… well, at least I now knew where I was,” Would you all mind telling me your names? I’d feel it rude to keep calling you all by your race.~”  
James, though now hesitant with hearing of her criminal record, cleared his throat and gestured to each of the five before her,” I am James. These are my brothers; Erik, Sam, Matthew and Damien.”  
“ Brothers? Wow,.. I’d never of guessed it! You all look so…different!-“ As blunt as it was, she found it intriguing that her sister would send her to them. Was this terrible attempt at a punishment just her seeing these 5 falling apart? Because, if so, it isn’t the worst she’d seen.  
“ That’s because were half-brothers, Mrs.” Damien, the last one to speak to me after a few minutes of chatter.  
It was easier to understand them now, Kit nodded her head in acknowledgement, looking back to them while leaning against the door,” Alright then. Introductions are out of the way, you know what kinda danger I might be staying near you all,… so can I leave now?”  
“ And, where exactly would you be going, Mrs. Isalieas?” James took a few steps closer, raising a brow as he was now curious.  
Kit shrugged again, her cheeky smile remaining over her lips as she looked James dead in the eyes,” This isn’t exactly my hometown,… but I could still make it work for the time being, I have been pretty bored there lately, so it’ll be a nice change of scenery…”  
“ What about a place to stay? Won’t you be needing one of those?”  
“ There’s some fine trees here I can sleep in for a few few nights, I could always steal a car if necessary, though I probably won’t go that far just yet.~”  
James frowned from her response, turning and walking away,” Nothing you have mentioned will be necessary.”  
The other boys looked to James, more worried now than they were before,” You can’t be serious,… don’t you remember what happened to Mika?” Sam asked.  
“ The Lady doesn’t have a place to stay… and as dangerous as it might be for her here, she isn’t really useless-”  
“ I’m…literally right here-“  
James turned to me, a rather strict look on his face,” You’ll be staying here with us as of this date. We’ll see about what we can do with you on a later date, but in the meantime I’d suggest you wash up. Erik, go find the girl some clothes to wear. Matthew, come help me make dinner.”  
“ Yes, sir.”  
The boys separated, minus Damien. Instead, he walked forward and held his hand out to me,” Come, i’ll show you where the showers are.”


	3. Chapter 2 - You Can't Run From This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitcat is starting to learn more and more about the boys and the origin of the home she's currently resting in, starting to realize that maybe it would be best if she didn't leave them with anymore bad memories...

Chapter 2 – You Can’t Run From This.

Why keep someone around if you knew they were dangerous? Even if you’re on a boat similar to theirs, why willingly board and add issue to your own resolve?  
The answer was simple to me, you wouldn’t. That’s how it always was for me growing up, and that’s all I expected from anyone. No matter how kind you think you are, you would never do something without some form of purpose or matter. You wouldn’t help a stray cat that hurt its leg on the side of the road unless there was a camera shinning upon you that promised you some form of fame. You wouldn’t die for someone you only just met minutes before. You wouldn’t ask yourself this question if you weren’t in this position.  
So, Why? What was their purpose of letting someone like me stay with them? What was so special about me that the eldest son of five, declared that I; A completely and utterly helpless degenerate, would be staying here with them, in a home that had me dressed in borrow’d robes?  
I couldn’t for stand this. It gave me chills of worry about what they were planning, even if I knew their spirits to be far from what my mind had in play. I felt more worried about staying than I did about being on the streets. At least then, the men here wouldn’t have to stress over something as silly as a deviant like myself.  
By now, I had finally decided on my course of actions. I turned the water off from my shower and wrapped myself in the towel given to me by Damien, prior to entering the washroom. Despite my plans to leave, I could still admit, it was nice cleaning myself off like this. Rather than the ways I did before…  
I picked my dirtied attire up from the tile floors and held it to my chest while still holding the towel with the same hand.  
As I exited from the bathroom, I felt a cold chill run up my spine from the frosty air of the lobby. Looking around, I felt something…off…and went to see if anyone was present in the room… but, all I felt was...  
Soon, a shriek erupted from my lips as I saw the demonic hare right before me, admitting an aura that spelt pure evil. In a matter of moments, I felt that spark of adrenaline pumping heavily within my veins as I went shuffling through my hoodie for a gun, a knife, anything to hit that damned rabbit!  
Upon finding the weapon, I held it in my hand and aimed it in the place of where the cottontail’d son of a bitch stood… but it was gone.  
“Princess!!”  
I turned back to see Erik running over to me from the kitchen, panic and fear painted over the male’s face as he raced over to greet me… soon after, Matthew followed, just as worried as the copper-headed male before me.  
“Princess! Are you alright?? What happened??” The male had lowered my armed hand and placed his own against my fore arms, looking into my quivering eyes now that the thrill had left my body.  
“ I- I was walking out of the shower and was about to head up stairs, wh- when this demon rabbit came out of nowhere a- and-“  
“ I KNEW IT!! I KNEW THAT THING WAS POSSESSED!!” Matthew told Erik, happy and also terrified in knowing he was right.  
The male sighed and looked to me, relieved to know that, that was all it was… he pulled a nice, gentle smile to his face and lowered his arm to my wrist, letting go of the other entirely before speaking again,” We’ll keep an eye out for the rabbit then, but for now, would you like me to help you to your room?..”  
Despite my fears, I was fine in getting to my room on my own… thing was, they hadn’t exactly told me where I’d be staying yet. So, I nodded in approval and slipped my gadget away.  
“ Matthew. Return to James and the others and tell them of the situation.”  
Matthew nodded in understanding, before running back to the kitchen. Leaving me to follow the sly man up the stairs and to the room I’d be staying in temporarily.  
“Here you are, Princess.” Once he had opened the door, I had a full chance to see just where they had planned to put me… I stepped forward into the room, only to find myself in what I most definitely knew to be the Master Bedroom… they couldn’t be giving me all this, could they?...  
“ Dinner will be ready shortly, so, once you’ve finished getting dressed, you’re welcome to come down and eat with us.” The male flashed me another small, little smile, seeing how I looked completely dumbfounded at the sight of my new room...he himself starting to reminisce over it in his mind, shaking it off before looking back to me.” I do hope to see you there, Princess. ~ It would be rather boring if I didn’t. ~”  
With that, the door clicked shut. Having me dart my eyes over to the now closed door…  
I paused for a moment. Only to resume my visual adventure, minutes after. Feeling more and more overwhelmed within each step I took around the room. This was more than enough for a mere guest like myself, it was tearing me down right from the core… here, I had lost e v e r y t h i n g. My home, my dad, my entire livelihood…gone. Suddenly, to be blown all the way to Chicago, where I’m given back a place like the one I had before… a place that gives me a real chance at change…  
I couldn’t stand to think about this anymore, changing into the clothes laid out for me on the bed and picking up the clothes that I had laid beside them. I rushed down to the laundry room and threw my dirtied garments into the wash. I was leaving tonight, whether that damned witch liked it or not! All I’d have to do is keep the act for the rest of the night and leave when they were all sleeping sound in their beds.  
I walked out and back into the lobby, making my way to the kitchen where I had found all five incubi gathered together around the dining table. Food galore set across the nicely decorated cloth hung ontop of the wooden beauty before them all. Their eyes went on to me as their chatter completely dispersed… the attention had gone to me, and I was still unsure as to why.  
“..I do apologize to you all, I couldn’t find anything else in time for the sudden arrival..” Erik looked to his brother, grim in his expression, as each of the boys held their own shock and pain from the sudden encounter.  
I soon realized why they all stared at me like that, looking down to the floors as I rubbed the back of my neck,” If you need me to, I can change really quick. I’ve never really been fond of skirts anyway-“  
“ No, it’s fine… Please, come sit.”  
Once again, I was saved by the eldest brother. I shuffled my way over to the empty space, between Sam and Erik. Now having the boys offer me food, in which I took little of…  
I was starting to realize more and more about these boys and their situation, despite how little information I had. That bedroom wasn’t any of theirs, and these clothes I wore were truly borrowed by someone who wasn’t here. The hesitance of the other brothers, and the pain that they all shared...their auras made the world around me crystal clear. I understood it more than anyone could ever try, and it pained me to put them in my place… I ate silently, letting the boys commune again without disruption...or I at least tried my best.  
But another grew silent, looking to me with both sadness and worry, soon catching the attention of the other brothers.  
” Miss Isalieas, is everything alright?” James had asked.  
I looked to him, smiling as I was about to speak, about to tell him I was fine. But, before I could, another spoke up.  
“ …She knows about Mrs. Anderson.”  
From that, silence fell upon the room again, and fear entered my heart in a way I never thought would happen with strangers. I felt guilty, I felt bad, horrible, horrified, petrified, the list could go on and on. I didn’t want to confront them about this, I didn’t want to tell them about him. With everything I was planning, the last thing I wanted to do was grow attached to something I could lose.  
“Miss Isalieas?”  
I looked to James again, seeing the same look on his face that I had seen on Damien’s…I looked down to my lap, twiddling my thumbs as the pressure on my heart subsided, the rapid beating within it slowing down only temporarily as I finally spoke up to them,” …It doesn’t take a lot to know when others are in pain…especially, when you’ve been through that very same pain before…”  
The room was eerie, and my chest was going a million miles per minute. I looked to my empty plate and stood up, about to excuse myself from the table,” …I’m sorry for your loss…”  
I bowed and picked up my plate, walking to the kitchen and rinsing it off before running to the laundry room to move my clothes to the dryer. The five men unable to stop me from leaving the room…  
I made things tense for everyone. Once again, I’m as a lantern can go… dimming the lights around me no matter where I go. They needed a way to heal, and I wasn’t going to be able to be the way that they mend. After all, how can you help someone else when you couldn’t even help yourself?...  
I leaned against the wall, tilting my head back as I let out a breath. I’d rest my eyes momentarily, waiting for my clothes to dry so I could get out of these and skedaddle without a guiltier conscience…  
Now that I had time to think about it, how did Damien know what I was thinking back there? I’d understand if he’d known something off about me, regarding any signs he’d pick up, or even if he just had a good gut. But I hadn’t said a word about my thoughts… in fact, that’s all those really were...  
“ You pick up on things quite well, Miss Isalieas.”  
I opened my eyes and darted to the direction of where Damien stood, making me feel a little anxious again. I should know better than to let my guard down like that, especially around here…the funniest thing is, I hadn’t of heard him come in. I let out a sigh, relaxing back against the dry wall.” How long have you been standing there for?”  
“ Long enough to know that you plan to leave.”  
“ So, I was right then…you’re a mind reader?”  
Damien nodded, sympathetic towards me.” I apologize for earlier…I know you probably wanted to keep your knowledge to yourself.”  
“ What? That I know about a girl that use to live with all of you here? I don’t mind if they know…”  
“ It’s the reason you know, isn’t it?”  
I looked to Damien again, that very same pain making it’s way to my mind.” You guys don’t need someone like me around here...not if I’m gonna cause you problems like I did earlier.”  
Damien’s eyes never left me, I could feel them on me, analyzing my features and my expression.” You think you’ve caused us issues?”  
“ Don’t try and deny it, you can read their thoughts to, I now know you can. So, tell me, just how hard did it strike them seeing me in her clothes? How did y o u feel when James even t h o u g h t to let me stay here with you all after everything you’d already been through?” I went closer to him, not enough to get too personal, but enough for him to see the red in gleaming eyes.” Well? How do you feel? You must know what your dealing with by now don’t you?”  
Damien looked me dead in the eyes, only briefly before closing them and looking to the ground,” Perhaps, we come from different backgrounds, Mrs. Isalieas…but it appears to me that you and I aren’t that different. Despite how things ended for you, and the path you’ve been sent down…in all honesty, I don’t know much about why you’ve been sent here either, but…maybe instead of running from a second chance, you choose to go for it instead?”  
Shock washed over me, as the man to confront me twice now seemed genuine within every word he had said, tone and spirit. To know he went through what I did…and yet, he was so very different from myself…  
My ears perked to the sound of the dryer ringing, but my vocal cords remained unused as I remained frozen in place.  
Damien, after a few moments of silence, turned about to take his leave,” It isn’t my choice whether you leave or stay…but, at least now you have more to think about when making your final decision…I’ll leave you to collect your thoughts…”  
He had left. Left me to my mind. I hadn’t any words to even describe how I felt after he had gone. I hesitated, grabbing my clothes and running up to my bedroom, changing out of the girl’s attire and laying it on the bed… I looked to the time; it was only nine. I went back to the door and peaked out, the lights in the house were off…and the halls were completely quiet.  
I shut the door the door slowly, walking to the balcony and running my hand along the exterior borders keeping me up here. I began to question if I really should leave, if I should stay with these men any longer… Would it be worth putting them at risk? Would it be worth it to finally relax and not have to worry about Karma anymore?... My thoughts bubbled and swarmed, overwhelming me, until finally… I hopped the railings of the balcony, running off of the Anderson Estate…


	4. Chapter 3 - Quick Little Run Ins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choosing to flee from the Incuboi's Mansion, Kitcat finds herself back out in the alleys of all new territory. Searching around, she discovers the hideout of a bunch of devils. What will she do when she gets caught by one of the goons?

If it weren’t for the past, perhaps my future could be different. Perhaps, I wouldn’t have even stumbled upon another group of demons with issues similar to mine. Perhaps, I wouldn’t have felt as though I was already leaving a new life behind, from only staying with the boys for less than 24 hours. I’d admit my doubts this very night grew higher and higher the further I got from the mansion. But, at the same time, I felt as though my leave would be necessary. After all, they didn’t need a pest like me around for much. I wasn’t of use to them, and they were of no use to me...that was the way I forced myself to see it as....Perhaps, on this night, the witch known as Karmaylee had wanted this to be the punishment best fit for me. A punishment that I brought upon myself…  
The thought that peered in my mind had me pause in the dawn of the lighting. At this hour, it was possibly 10 pm. No earlier or less than, having that the Mansion was only a block away from me. My surroundings currently were full of sidewalks and buildings, lamp lights that glowed with their yellow hues to light the area of the dark. The streets weren’t all the busy, but I passed dozens upon dozens as I walked through the not so busy streets. Ever so often, a car or two would pass by on their way to or fro. Going home, going to their night jobs. Lights of all kinds flickered and flashed here, having it still be too early for the streets to fully die down.   
The noise in of itself was enough to drive me away from it and into the alleys I felt needed to be explored. My weapon was still on foot if it were really necessary for a battle. My mind would ponder again as I now had space to myself. A silent, tranquil path that had me curious about it’s twist and turns. The biggest maze one would find, for the price of a few bad run-ins.

The entire time I wandered through the crevices of the dark streets, I drifted off into my own small mind...for a while, all I thought about was my sister. Trying to figure out just what it was she was going to try. But, after a while of thinking that way, I was forced to remember something different. As, before my very own eyes, I stumbled upon two creatures that I knew well enough to be devils. My aura had already been masked, but now I had hid at the ends of the alley, watching as a group of them had swarmed an abandoned warehouse. Two at the front, almost guarding it...perhaps keeping watch for it. There was no way in hell that this wasn’t who they were looking for. Demons of any kind were a rare sight to see in the overworld, having been best known for the very place they remain in.  
I stared at the area, debating my next move. I could go back and tell them of the location, though they could already know that information. I could go in there myself and see just how bad it may be, but if the boys found out this ‘Malix’ guy got me as well it could weigh heavy on them. Or,...I could simply leave it be. My mind told me the option I was already thinking of taking, keeping my heart’s wants hidden temporarily as I swiftly turned around and went to walk away...But, as soon as I turned around to leave, I was faced by the very foe I planned to let be.   
“ Well, if it isn’t another hell-borne beast...tell me, what do I owe this lovely pleasure to?” His gun was pointed straight at me in the most welcoming way he could do so, hand ready at the trigger as his trained eyes remained locked upon mine. I could tell just by his shit eating grin alone that he was enjoying the small granted gift of surprise I gave him from this little stunt. But, it wasn’t like I would come unprepared for this sort of situation.   
His incompetence here almost upset me, even as I let my guard down to feel how little of a presence he had around here, I was hoping that a fight with him was truly going to be at the tier I was at with my own half-blood. Instead, however, I had been placed before a mere imbecile with a low-grade gun.” Pleasure? I don’t know if you could call my appearance here that really, the fact of the matter is, I just so happened to find this place by mistake...though, I highly doubt you’ll just let me walk out of here now, yes?”  
“ Would you let me walk out of here if you had a chance like I do?”   
At his question, I could feel my lips curl upward to my cheeks.” You do have a point there. Though, in all honesty, there’s something I'd probably do a little differently than what you’re doing here with me.”   
“ Oh? And, just what exactly would that be, huh? I’d love to hear pointers.” his brow raised as his arrogant smile grew wider.   
“ Well, the thing is...I’d have killed you the very second you turned around.”  
And to that, the loud and short sound had appeared once more. The sound that echoed through all ears, ringing even after the sound had dissipated. It was the sound...of a gun’s fire.  
Down on the ground before me, kneeling and shaking on the concrete he now bled on, was the Devil that I had shot only a few short minutes prior. His breathing was heavy, the wind was knocked out of him and at his weakened state he had dropped his weapon beside him. His wound was being covered by his hand, but even still it seeped between his fingers at this point. Before he had known it, his very life had left him. And his body fell into the pooling liquid beneath him.  
A sigh exited my lips, now positive that the guards outside the building had heard the gunfire. In a quick wits moment, I went towards the devil’s corpse and hulled it’s arm around my shoulder. Picking up it’s body and running through the catacombs I had just gone through before. I wasn’t yet used to the area, but I still had other ways of tracking my past locations. I didn’t stop to think about it more as I ran back to the very estate I had already left. And hopefully, the boys wouldn’t mind me bringing a little gift back home...


	5. Chapter 4 - A Fear to Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitcat has returned back to the mansion with a little surprise for the boys she originally planned to run away from...

Chapter 4 - A Fear to Lose

Day ‘rose, like it always had. I, waiting for the other boys in the kitchen as my clothes once again went right back into the washer, bloodied by the death of a devil. In these current moments of waiting, all thoughts led to one hope and prayer. That the 5 in the household I now live in would stay somewhat calm as they gazed they’re eyes upon my newfound surprise. After all, they did lose someone to these people before and could have a bad reaction to someone else getting caught up in their problems...as if it really were because of them that I stumbled upon them like that. In all seriousness, the way things turned out last night were all by chance, maybe one could even name it as fate, but one thing was certain to me. It was because of that little event that I even thought about running back here. So, just maybe I really was brought here for some other reason. Perhaps, Karma hadn’t fully tested out this new spell of hers and it backfired. Or, maybe there was some form of intervention that I didn’t learn about just yet…  
“ Princess! You’re up rather early…” The first voice of the day, and it was the voice of a man I somehow...connected to in a way. Seeing him up this early, I could already tell was an odd sight. He had slight bags under his eyes still, possibly from being awoken by one of the others. His appearance was a little messy, having probably just gotten up and decided to come down here to get himself some coffee or another form of energy. Whatever his reasoning may be, I still had a bit of a problem on my hands, and this time it wasn’t something I could handle alone...as much as I wanted to.  
“ Y- Yeah!- W- W- Well, uh-” My eyes widened as Erik, himself, looked to me with worry and intrigue. I held my hand to my mouth before realizing it within myself that my entire body had begun shaking. By that point, it had finally hit me what was happening.” W- Wow...I- I can’t believe I’m getting l- like this again-”   
A nervous laugh erupted from my throat as I stepped backward right into the wall. My heart was practically beating out of my chest, as to add to the guilty conscience I had thought I had lost. This in of itself was a shock to the both of us. But, more so him than me.  
“ Princess?...Is everything alright?” The tone of his voice, along with the expression upon his face, told me he was growing concerned over my reactions.   
“ Oh! Y- Yeah! Don’t w- w- worry about it!- I just...haven’t felt like this in a while...must just be from overthinking what I n- need to t- t- tell you.” My breaths that grew unsteady began to slow themselves, I, doing everything within my power to bring myself back from my little fit.” Golly!- How long has it been since I stuttered?”   
“ ...You need to tell me something?”   
I looked to Erik, putting on the best smile I could while holding back the shaking and stuttering.” Not just you. But, I think it’d be best for everyone to be a participant in this. Or..at least to be aware of it.”   
Erik’s worry only grew from that statement, he still chose to cooperate with me to see what it was that I needed to tell them.” I’ll get the other’s then and bring them back here.”  
“ No, wait-” Before he left, I called for his attention once more. He looked back at me, confused.” Tell them to meet me outside on the back porch..I think it might be better for you all to see what exactly I’ve done…”   
With that, the Copper Headed male gave me a silent nod, and walked off to gather all of his brothers to the location I set out for. 

After 15 or so minutes of waiting, I heard the door open and five men all shuffled out in their pajamas, to see just what mess I had created…  
Standing right beside me and the scene, the boys all now understood why I asked them to gather outside instead of in. I leaned on the back fencing area of the porch as I kept my eyes low and closed, so as not to see their faces in reaction to my actions. Instead, I only managed to listen. Hearing the steps of a man, creaking towards the body. Crouching and checking it, before looking to his brothers. I peaked only for a split second to see all of them with looks of utter...amazement. They all were unsettled by the new discovery, now all looking towards me. Sam before the corpse on the ground, as he had just checked the body to make sure for a fact that it was…  
“ You killed him?” The icebreaker in a crisis like this one, the one person to finally break the silence of the group as they all came to process the situation in their heads, this early in the morning.   
I started out by simply bowing my head, a nod to tell them that it was in fact myself that had committed this crime late last night. Opening my mouth after to give them a proper explanation on what had happened,” I was...about to leave, when I just so happened to find these guys. This one snuck up on me while I was checking out the place.”   
The silence returned to the air, all 5 sets of eyes locked onto me now as they all tried to think of a proper way to..react..to this whole situation...all aside from 2.  
“ So, you were really gonna go through with leaving, were you?”   
“ Leaving?? You really were just planning on up and running when the night was young??” Sam stood up from where he had knelt, a little upset at the news he had just heard,” What happened to the whole,’ You not having a place to stay’, huh?”   
His emotions were normal in a situation like this I suppose, we hadn’t known each other for long, but it didn’t mean that he couldn’t be possibly worried about me going off on my own. It could just be that he doesn’t want me to wreak havoc around here too, which would also be understandable. It still hadn’t changed the way I felt though. Staying here was too dangerous in my mind. Sure, they were incubi, but that didn’t necessarily mean I had to pull them into my problems just like that. I didn’t have to tell them that was my reasoning either. Except for just one simple detail that I forgot about…  
“ You're too afraid of letting us help you. Is that it?”   
I opened my mouth, wanting to tell Damien and the others that his statement was false. I wanted to tell them that wasn’t the reason why I didn’t want to stay with them, but I only ended up closing it…  
My eyes gazed to the floorboards, head bowed to the five as my hands remained inside my pockets. Back still leaning up against the pole. I hadn’t anything to combat his claim, for it was a truth I couldn’t deny. Fear had played many roles in my life, but in cases like this, it was the role of Thanatophobia. The worry of death, which in this case, was specific to other people’s deaths...never wanting to lose anyone or anything...   
“ ...Princess, is that really true?”   
“ ..Y-..” The word wouldn’t escape my lips, as hard as I tried to keep it from happening, I had begun shaking again. Violently, like I had done when I was a child. I felt like I was getting weaker, the feeling had me wanting to burn down a bridge, frustrated that I was falling back into such an old habit of mine. I pulled myself from my post and turned my heels to now fully face the incubrothers, hands out of my pockets but my foot had gone a step back...I wanted to run.   
A hand, swift, had grabbed hold of my wrist, tight enough so I couldn’t pull away. I was forced to look below, to see Sam right before me with a look of anger in his eyes.” You’re not gonna get away from us so easily, you got that?? You’re now a part of this issue, whether you like it or not, Isalieas!”  
My eyes went away from him to look at the other four, they all seemed to agree with his previous statement. Letting me return my gaze to the shorter Brute that was right before me.  
“ None of us are gonna go up and die anytime soon. So, quit your worrying and come inside for breakfast!”


	6. Chapter 5 - A Trip Out There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James, Kitcat and Erik all go out on a quick little shopping trip...

It’s been a week since my arrival here at the Anderson’s Estate. After we took care of the devil, everything seemed to be calming down steadily. Though, we couldn’t completely relax yet, having that we all still had things to worry over. I, having my sister to think about, while the boys still had this “Malix” character on their hands. Now that I had gotten myself into their whole dilemma, I guess you could say it was my problem now too. Thing was, even despite everything I had witnessed in the last few days, I was truthfully uninterested with the other hell-borne creatures that lurked inside the city streets. I wanted a good fight, sure, but these guys weren’t just dim ass crayons, they were so dull in color that one would mistake them for giant things of graphite, and that was being mildly generous.

I had pulled the small batch of clothes I owned out from the dryer, dressing back into my normal wear when I heard a knock on the door frame.” Miss Isalieas, are you ready to go?”   
At the door was the Ravenette that had gotten me up this morning and asked me to get ready to go, and having no godly idea what four eyes wanted, I was blindly following him around. To which, I didn’t really enjoy all that much. I didn’t think he’d be leading me into a trap, he’d probably have done whatever with me sooner if that was his true intention. The only reason I’ve obliged him in this request.  
“ Yeah, I’m ready...will you tell me where exactly we’re going now?”  
“ Shopping. Being that you arrived without any belongings other than what you have on now, we’ll be heading to get you some supplies for your stay here with us.”   
My eyes widened and as quickly as he entered, he began leaving. I, now speeding after him a little bit,” You don’t have to go through all that trouble. Besides, won’t the people around us get suspicious of me?-”   
“ Miss Isalieas, I’m sure no one here knows of your record. If they do then we’ll be sure to leave immediately. My brothers and I all have agreed that you need some new garbs anyway, that jacket of yours is starting wear, along with those jeans...”   
“ Yeah, well...I suppose it’d be nice to have some new clothes, but I’d feel guilty if you guys even wasted a penny on me. You’re letting me stay in here and all...” My hand crept it’s way behind my neck, the two of us now out the doors of the mansion and heading to the small vehicle that was parked on the pavement.   
James turned in my direction with a genuine smile to his face,” You needn’t worry about our financials, Miss. It really isn’t a bother for us to help you. After all, you are our guest.”  
I couldn’t help but smile just a little. His actions were something that still confused me, but his generosity was something I could at least admire...I guess he was just proof that not everyone is as bad as I had originally believed.  
The both of us had gotten to the car, only for Erik to roll down his window from the passenger’s seat.” I take it we’re ready to go?”  
James nodded, making his way to the driver’s seat and leaving me to open the car door and slowly slip in. As the car began moving, I grew just a tad bit uneasy. Even with my seatbelt on, I couldn’t help but hold my seat with a deathgrip, claws almost ripping into the leather.  
A few minutes would go by in the car before both brother’s began to notice me looking out the window with worry. With eyes dead set on me, Erik held a look of curiosity and worry.” Princess, are you alright?”   
I looked over to meet his eyes, smiling back at him, though not like I normally would. I could feel myself slightly quivering, quaking and shivering, just like a chihuahua.” Oh, i’m fine! I just--don’t really like cars all that much.”   
Erik now seemed to understand, he turned back to the road ahead for now, but reached his hand back to rest on my knee.” We’ll be there shortly princess, you needn’t worry about us getting into an accident before we get there. James is quite skilled behind the wheel and would not put us in any danger if he can truthfully help it.”  
There wasn’t a reply from the Ravenette, though it wasn’t hard to tell that he agreed with his brother’s statements.  
It was a little soothing to be reassured of our safety, but it wasn’t him that I feared out here. It was everyone else.

I wasn’t given time to dread on the thought, the car stopping once more in front of the very mall they planned to take me through.” Damn, this place is huge!-”  
The Copper headed one chuckled before stepping out onto the road, James and I following suit only to admire the building's exterior.” This place reminds me a lot of the mall from Elf.”  
“ Elf?”   
“ A Christmas Movie starring Will Pharrel. Now, shall we go challenge the beast before us?”   
With two okay’s from the boys, the three of us strode off into the building. Now surrounded by people and stores.” Alright, Mrs. Isalieas. Where would you like to go first?”   
“ Being that I haven’t entered a mall since I was 6, I have no clue where anything is. So...”  
“ There seems to be a map over here, Princess.”  
James and I both turned to see Erik in front of a giant map of the inside of the mall, it had the names of all the stores and a logo of sorts to help us identify their location.  
“ Well, that’s super convenient.”   
I scanned the list to see what all i’d be interested in, but just by reading the names nothing immediately caught my eye...so I just closed my eyes and pointed. At the board.  
“ ...You want to go to Victoria’s Secret?”   
“ Wha?- NO, no!- Um, the one below it!-” We all read my choice, I was pretty satisfied with the result for the time being.  
“ Hollister? Sounds moderately interesting.” Erik then scanned the map to see where it may be,” Right at the end, to the left of Macy’s and behind…’ALDO’?”  
“ Weird name. We’ll have to go there next to see what’s up. Shall we head over that way and see what all’s there?”  
“ Well, unless James has another store he’d like to go to before we get a move on.” We both turned back to four eyes, who only shook his head and began walking ahead of us.  
Seeing as we both didn’t wanna lose track of him, we followed shortly after. 

When we arrived at our destination, we all glanced to the store right beside to now note that it was a shoe store.” Huh...neat.”   
“ We’ll most definitely go there after this then. After all, those soles you have right now seem pretty worn.” James replied, looking to my boots for a minute to confirm just that. There were some dried blood and paint stains on them, with some tears and a single, unspotted hole in the back of one.  
“ Admittedly, it’d be nice to be able to run across the street without feeling the air hitting my ankle all the time. So, I’ve got nothin’ against it.” 

We entered our first store to notice that it was...actually pretty modern. Nothing too flashy or anything, thank the lords.  
“ Lots of jeans...lots of good jeans!-”   
“ Why would you purposefully put holes in them though?”  
“ People think it looks cool.” I shrugged.  
“ Do you think it looks cool?” Erik asked curiously, cocking a brow in my direction.  
“ With a leather jacket? Maybe. With a nice blouse? Maybe you could get away with them at church.”  
“ At church?”  
“ Y’know, cause they’re pretty holy.”  
I could hear him chuckle from beside me, going back to search through the rest of the options before him.” Do you have a preference on color at all?”  
“ I like darker colors, but I don’t necessarily care if we got like- bright ass blue jeans or something.” I found myself stumbling over to the shorts.   
“ Damn...these shits don’t got shorts for long legs.” I put my hands back in my pockets, turning over to the copper headed fool.” Any luck on your end?”  
“ Well, I’ve found a few things I thought you’d enjoy. But, I should ask...what is your style?”   
“ Anything comfortable that fits and I'm not afraid to get dirty.”   
“ Do you care about whether it's revealing or not?”  
“ I...prefer covering up if I can. Why do you ask?” I glanced over at what he was currently staring at. Before my very eyes was a table of different folded up shirts to choose from, and the current one Erik had been looking at a navy blue shoulderless top.” Oh, that’d be fine I guess. It’s not really showing much other than shoulders so..”   
He folded it back up and placed it onto his arm where some other clothes lie.” Thank you, Princess. This insight has been very helpful.”   
His smile was brighter than the entire room, he seemed to be in his zone so I let him be with what he was doing.” Oh!- One more thing!”   
“ Yes?” I turned back around, making eye contact with him once more.  
“ Do you like dresses, or skirts for that matter?..”   
I shook my head,” I prefer jeans. Skirts just aren’t that comfortable for me.”   
“ Great! Thank you.” 

I walked away from him to go search more of the store to see what else they could have in store, stumbling over to James who was standing in the corner waiting for the two of us to finish up with our shopping.” Find everything you’ve been looking for?”  
“ Well, I think Erik’s still looking at the moment, but for the most part I think i’ve found what I was at least looking for.” With that, I revealed what I had nabbed.  
“ ...So, Hoodies, Sweaters, and Jeans...you’ve aced winter, but what about when it gets warmer?”  
“ Hibernate until it’s cold again.”   
James wasn’t very amused by my comment, in fact he seemed annoyed with it.” I’d recommend at least finding a couple of T-shirts so you don’t die of heat stroke when the time comes.”  
“ ...fine.”   
“ There’s no need, I found a few things for her if that’s alright.” Just in the nic of time, my savior had come to my rescue.  
James nodded,” I trust you more than I trust her at this point to plan ahead, so you both go ahead and check out, I’ll wait here for when you're done.   
Erik laughed,” Alright. I’ll be back in a minute then.” 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

By the end of the shopping trip, we all went back to the mansion. James headed inside first to answer a phone call from the company, which left me and Erik alone to bring in everything alone.  
“ I should thank you now for your help, it was...fun.” I could tell that he himself enjoyed going out like that, even if it was for someone else. I remember the boys all telling me that Erik enjoyed this sort of thing, but going out with him was a little different from what I was thinking.  
We’d set all of the bags down in my bedroom, now with him turning to face me, I could see the same smile from when we were in the store,” You’re quite welcome, Princess.”   
It was still somewhat strange, the feeling in my heart wasn’t going away, all I wanted to do at the moment was punch something. I knew it wasn’t love, not from only knowing a man for 2 weeks. But, it felt more like a warm tingling sensation. Was this meant to be joy?  
“ Princess...if you wouldn’t mind me asking, why is it you don’t care for anything too revealing?”  
“ Well, there’s two reasons actually. Being that I’m a vigilant who’s been shot at on multiple occasions, my clothes tend to be the only thing to help block bullets or some attacks from getting to me. Plus,-” I twitched my ears for him to take note of,”-I don’t want my tail or anything pulled while I'm making a get away.”  
I could tell that the first reason wasn’t necessarily an enjoyable reason to Erik, having that he seemed rather concerned by my past statements,” I...see…”  
“ The other reason, for the fact that i’ve promised you all that i’d be on best behavior while i’m living under your roof, is because of my past battles…”   
“ Past battles?” Intrigue became of his concern, though he didn’t want to pry too much, he knew now that I hadn’t been telling them exactly everything they’d needed to know.   
I could only bow my head to him in reply,” I don’t wanna go into too much detail, so i’ll keep it simple. My body...isn’t all that pretty of a sight to look at.”   
To that statement, his mouth had opened, wanting to protest strongly against a force he had never actually seen. So, to make things simple enough for him to understand, I pulled my hood off and threw it to the bed. Now only in my tank top and jeans. All I could hear was silence. Turning back to look him dead in the eyes, I saw a frozen male, shock and utter horror held grip on him as his eyes gazed towards my arms and collar bone. All across my pale skin, there were scars. From puncture wounds, like bullets. Slices across the skin from blades. Burn marks and magical marks that I knew he wouldn’t have seen on anyone else prior. Bandages only covering the more recent wounds I had gained in the past month.  
I was confident now that he’d understand my reasoning, sitting back on the empty space of my bed with my arms now crossed as we stared directly at each other,” So, you still gonna protest?”


	7. Chapter 6 - Talks and Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitcat has revealed her arms to Erik, meanwhile, in the realm of nightmares...

The clock’s tics echoed into the rigid atmosphere of my bedroom. Erik and I had come to a stand still as I remained confident in my actions, watching the copper haired one’s surprise and fear turn to a simple..worry.  
“ I don’t know many officers who use knives..or Magic, for that matter. Even then, your bandages..I can tell that you’ve been dealing with them yourself, isn’t that right?”   
It came across rather shocking at first, he seemed to pick up on that rather fast for my liking. Regardless of that however, I didn’t want it to seem like I was ignoring him.” I know I’m not the greatest with medical training, but until I came here, I was on my own.”  
Erik seemed to understand, a little closer to me as he gazed directly at my marred skin.” ...When was the last time you changed out the bandages on these?”   
It took a bit of thought if I were honest, my sister didn’t necessarily give me any medical supplies, nor treatment, when I originally stayed with her after the incident. And I had been there for quite a while before she finally made up her decision of what she wanted to do with me.  
“ By your reaction, I’d say...long enough. Wait here.” Erik then left the room all together, I complying with his demand and remaining on the bed while staring off a bit into the open door frame from which he just left in.  
He returned only moments later with a wet washcloth and a med kit. He’d set himself beside me, gently taking my arms into his hands and slowly removing the old bandages. Now, as he began cleaning up the dried blood from my skin, his focus was slightly detached from his current objective.” Would it be alright if I asked you about who gave these to you, Princess?”   
“ You can ask, but I won’t likely answer…”   
“ Is it a sensitive subject?”   
“ A little bit…”   
“ ..Is it anything my brothers and I should be worried about?” He stopped in his actions to give me a look weighted by his own distress.   
My heart began to thump harshly, I felt a bit like I could be doing them a disservice if I didn’t speak up about it now and tell them about her...but, my own anxieties kept my mouth shut. They had too much to deal with already, they didn’t need anything else on their minds.” No, not right now anyway.”   
With that, he resumed his original task.” ...Then, for now, I’ll leave the subject be. But, if I come to find out you’ve been harmed by this force again-...”  
“ If it happens again, I’ll tell you all everything you’d ever need to know about the situation...but, I should warn you that you shouldn’t worry about me…”  
“ And, why’s that, Princess?”   
“ ...You’ll end up getting hurt yourself.”   
Erik had finished with rewrapping my arms, now putting everything away. When he was done packing up, he got off the bed and flashed me a small, little grin that held compassion.” I suppose I’ll have to see it to believe you.”   
He began walking out the door, but paused in the archway, turning back to me once more as though he just remembered something.” Before I go, I would just like to mention that despite what you believe about yourself, you are very beautiful...and that won’t change due to a few cuts and gashes…” Now that it was said, he turned back out to the hall, stepping outside of my bedroom.” Rest well, Princess.”  
I once again gazed to the open door that Erik had just left from. Irritation crept it’s way into my mind as I thought about the last couple of things he had said to me...at the same time, I felt a little bit of happiness creeping its way into my heart...it felt nice, I would admit it, having someone around who seemed to care about me..even if it was only a little bit.  
I fell back onto my bed, hearing the crinkling of the plastic bag from underneath me as I realized I hadn’t even put everything away yet. I let out a small groan as I got back up and dealt with the articles of clothing that had been inside the carriers. I threw everything into drawer’s, and stuffed the empty sacks into the trash bin before finally heading to my bed, kicking off my shoes and my jeans, and hopping straight back into the comfort of the silky sheets beneath me.   
Despite having major issues with sleeping, I felt as though I at least deserved a bit of a cat nap. For whatever reason, I felt absolutely exhausted and for once in a long while, I began dozing off into the realm of unconsciousness…

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Falling into my old realm of dreams, I soon remembered why it was that I had so many problems with sleeping in the first place. They say your mind is only replaying what you’ve seen, or what all you've been thinking about...so, it was no surprise to me when I opened my eyes only to return to rubble. But, slowly as I looked around the area, my heart began pounding profusely. If this was a dream, then my eyes were truly deceiving me. I got up from off the floor almost immediately and pulled my knife from my boot with tears now threatening to escape my eyes. Fear had taken over me as I began searching the perimeter, scanning the rubble for someone...anyone…  
“ JAMES?? ERIK??” I called out to hear for a response, but nothing came. I ran around, frantically searching as finally I got to the front entrance where I met with the one who had caused this horrid nightmare. My attention was locked on to her tightly, I shook violently, anger and frustration seeping into my blade to become the one true weapon I wanted to use to rip her apart.   
Her back was turned to me, but her nasty cackle seemed to echo in the ruins of the Anderson Estate...her pink hair billowing slightly from the wind that was picking up ever so slightly. Ash fell all around her as though they were the flower petals and she were the girl in the meadow.   
“ Did you really think you were safe, Kaeli?~ Staying with these nobody’s, thinking that they could save you from my wrath??~ Did you forget who sent you here in the first place???~”   
“ No...I knew exactly who sent me here!!”  
“ Then why did you stay, hm? Do you enjoy hurting yourself?~”   
My crushed my fingers into themselves, cutting into them a bit as they tightly wound themselves into fists.  
“ Or...perhaps, you thought you could protect them.~” Upon that statement, the world around me almost seemed to incinerate itself as her damn laugh rang throughout my ears, making them bleed. I’d quickly cover my head with bloody hands, to which I soon realized was a useless effort. I dropped to the floor feeling the steam escaping from my eyes, wanting the dream to end.  
“ Just leave me be!! You’ve already taken so much away from me, all I wanted was for you to feel that pain I did!!”  
“ Still blaming me for everything, just as you always have!~ When in reality, everything that happened to you could’ve been avoided, and even you know it...after all, if it wasn’t for your selfish act, he would still be here, now wouldn’t he be?”   
“ That’s not true!-”  
“ Oh, you don’t think so? Maybe you should ask him yourself!~...”  
“ THAT’S ENOUGH!!” My hand gripped steadily onto my scythe, swinging straight for the voice only to realize too late that I wasn’t swinging for the witch…  
My hand couldn’t stop itself, so all I could do was shut my eyes tight and wait for it to be over...I felt my blade stop, feeling for the impact it would make along with the sound of one last gasp...but the sound I heard wasn't like you’d hear from a blade piercing flesh, or the petrified scream of the male before being slashed...it was the sound of the blade being caught by an opposing force…

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

I jumped up swiftly, gasping for air as though I had somehow lost it in my slumber. My heart was racing as I looked around my room...a sigh left my lips as the tension in my shoulders left. I was still shaking violently, but I was slowly beginning to calm down. I reached up towards my forehead to realize I was sweating bullets, lowered my hand to my eyes and pulled it back to see a tear on the tip of my finger…  
I looked forward and fell back into the pillows, cooling down now that I had finally managed to pull myself out from the realm behind my eyelids. As I crashed back into the comfort of my mattress, I heard the door burst open,” Damn Nightmares.”


	8. Chapter 8 - Red Wilting Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitcat has found her stay at the Anderon's Estate to be rather comfortable. The boys seemingly enjoying the wild cards company as well. Though, some are still not completely over the past...

Time continues to progress, and my stay here at the mansion began to feel more...normal. Like, I had been living here for years on end, when it only had been a month or so. At last, it seemed like I had found a place where I didn’t feel like an outcast or an outsider. I was brought in originally to be a simple houseguest, but now I had become just another resident of the household. I knew it wasn’t just me who felt it either, the boys all acted that way themselves in giving me more tasks to help out around the place, I got to train with them and help them plan out strategies to take down those wretched devils! I was a part of something, and honestly...it was the best feeling I could’ve asked for. It’s like announcing another season to an anime that you enjoyed, that came out in 2006. Or, like a band, you enjoy reforming after so many years of being apart.   
It especially felt amazing when you knew the others around you weren’t just being nice to make you feel good about yourself, every boy in the house seemed to have some form of friendship with me regardless of what they knew prior. With James, he’d teach me all sorts of new information that I could use later on. With Sam, we spend hours sparring, teaching each other new ways to beat one another. With Matthew, I got to learn how to cook properly and bake sweets for the other boys. And, with Damien...well, he was someone who I could just sit and talk with, someone who I could understand and who could understand me in away. Despite how we both chose to handle our pasts, we both found that we could talk to each other about what happened. He’d become one of the closest of the brothers to me. Though, I had found that somehow, someone else grew even closer…  
Of all of the people in the Anderson Estate, the one I had found myself the fondest of, was the flirt of the five. Erik, the only other one aside from Damien who I felt the safest around. Right from when I first arrived, he had helped me a great deal. All of the other brothers had helped me so much in their ways, but Erik seemed to almost always be there even when I didn’t need him. It all could’ve been a coincidence, but even if it was, it wouldn’t change the feelings that arose upon that realization. The feelings of warmth that covered my body when thinking about the copper-haired male, it was all too new for me...and unwelcomed. I loved and cherished these boys with all of my heart, but if I got that close to them, then it would sting more for me if that pink faerie ever got close enough to hurt them. Even if I promised myself that I'd keep her away, I’m not all that confident that I truthfully can.  
He didn’t seem as though he were ready to move on from Mika, which I couldn’t blame him...I didn’t know her myself, but these boys loved her. Even if she died, I’d say she was pretty lucky...after all, she had so many people who cared for her before…

I picked my head up after being lost in thought for so long, looking out the glass doors to see Erik out in the garden all by himself. He was tending to the flowers, a rather serious look on his face. I grew curious and waltzed out silently, as to see what he’d do without knowing I was there. But, the closer I got, the more I realized how...sad he seemed. The feeling was understandable, everyone was allowed to feel down. It just surprised me to see him like this...and then realization struck me down harder.   
“ Princess? I hadn’t heard you come out here.” Erik stated, his expression quickly changing to that of a smile.” Would you like to join me? I was just finishing up.”  
I couldn’t respond the way I wanted to, only nodding and kneeling beside him as together we gazed down at the small little burial ground before him, tending to the few roses that grew around it. The place that I had caught him at had turned out to be a grave...Mika’s grave. I could feel my heart slip from my chest, just weighted down with guilt.  
“ ..You know what this is, yes?”   
The words I wanted to speak stayed lodged within my throat, I nodded once more as I gazed upon it...seeing that the stone was clean cut. Almost too perfect to be a headstone. Yet...here it was, surrounded by flowers and objects rested by the boys. Seeing it, despite how I felt inside, made me smile small at it.  
“ ..It’s beautiful, by the way...the gravestone...flowers to..” I spoke out in almost a whisper, wanting to be a little louder, but an older form of me had kept me at my current tone.   
“ Thank you.” Was the only response I heard from him.  
For a while longer, we sat in silence. Minutes, hours went by, we both just enjoyed each other’s company and after a while of pure tranquility, I heard a small and short sniffle. When I turned my gaze, I found Erik tearing up a little bit, ready to cry.” ...Thank you, for being here with me, Kitcat. If you wanna leave, that’s-”  
Before he finished his sentence, I had shocked him with an action that even surprised me a little. My arms found themselves locked around his torso. I leaned forward, just enough to where I could hug him properly, head against his shoulder.” ..I won’t leave you to grieve here all on your own, Erik. Not when I know you're hurting like this..”  
The silence began again. The feeling of him mirroring my movements almost, to hug me back told me he wasn’t planning on pushing me away anytime some. I could feel tears stain my shirt as the cold damp fabric touched my shoulder a bit. I found my hand slithering up into his hair, his head now buried deep within my shoulder as he continued to mourn her.  
Pain’s a funny thing. You could think you’re over the most heartbreaking situations in your entire life, and find that you’ve only just begun the process of healing. In this case, his heartbreak was still fresh...but it seems that only now had he found himself breaking down at the thought.” Princess, why are you?-”  
“ Because, I’ve lost someone too, Erik. No one should have to deal with this pain alone…”   
He seemed to pause before he remembered.” That’s right. You did mention that you've gone through something similar.”  
“ Yes. Unfortunately, to very..similar..circumstances. But, I've come to terms with his passing. Now, I’m here to help you.” I told him, smiling softly.   
“...Do you miss them?”   
“ All the time...” I looked up to him,” For a long time, they were all I had. I didn’t have many friends, or anything to help me out at that stage of my life...so, when they were around, I was always so happy to see them again…”   
“ ...How’d they die?” By now I noticed the tears had dried and he had calmed down, but he remained in my hold, not ready to remove himself from it.  
The question asked had me now go from a calm, happy to a more grim expression. I couldn’t look at him, I couldn’t fully explain to him what happened.” ...They were killed by a witch over 4 years ago. She had snapped, and...as quick as I had them back that day, I had lost them permanently..”   
Erik looked at me, amazed and horrified all at once.” Princess, I’m-”  
“ No. Don’t apologize, you didn’t know and I honestly don’t mind...it was a long time ago. This is now...and I promise that now I will do anything and everything to help you and your brother’s defeat those damned devils so that they won’t harm anyone else ever again!” I exclaimed to him, confidence now rising in my tone.   
“ You don’t need to worry about that, princess.”   
“ Well, I kinda can’t help it now...I've grown too attached to you all and I don’t want to lose you to something I can prevent.”   
He smiled, but shook his head,” I wouldn’t allow them anywhere near us.”  
“ Well, good. That should make protecting you a lot easier!” I chuckled, lightly and sweetly. Closing my eyes, letting the time pass by as I continued my hold on him…  
The inner quarrel I had with myself was gone. And, a new wave of confidence washed over me, flowing down my back like a cape. These people around me were like family to me now. They reminded me of the man I had lost so many years ago. This was my second chance to be the savior I wasn't before, and I wasn't going to let anything stand in the way of keeping this calming, tranquility...not even if I had to stare death in its unsightly face.


End file.
